love_sexfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hero
Needs The hero has four main needs that he has to keep up in order to do perform activities, such as talking to girls or working. The starting maximum value for each need is 10, but some can be increased based on your attributes. * If any of your needs drop to 5 or lower, it will block a small amount of activities. * If any of your needs drop to 3 or lower, the need will turn yellow and most of your activities will be blocked. * If any of your needs drop to 0, it will turn red and almost every activity will be blocked, except for the most basic of actions (sleeping, eating and recovering whatever need is in red). Energy * How much stamina you have before needing to rest. * Every 10 strength increases your max energy by 1 (I've been able to get mine to 20). * Energy can be recovered by: ** Sleeping (my bedroom). Energy recovered varies based on time slept. You also recover more energy for less time if you have the luxury bed (electronic store in the mall). *** NOTE: You can not sleep if your hunger is 0. ** Drinking coffee (kitchen). This is a free action that can be taken once per day. +2 energy. ** Taking a break (office). This is a free action that can be taken once per day, if you work. +1 energy, +1 fun. ** Taking a nap (my bedroom or park sometimes). +2 energy but it also costs 0.8 energy for whatever reason. Might be an oversight? ** Drinking an energy drink (bakery, 25$, consumable). Hunger * How hungry you are. * Max hunger can not be increased past 10. * Hunger can be recovered by: ** Having a meal (kitchen). +9 hunger. You can not eat if your hunger is 10, or if you have recently had a meal. ** Eating a hot dog (mall, 5$). +2 hunger. Time does not pass when you take this action. ** Eating a hamburger (pub, 25$). +7 hunger. Time does not pass when you take this action. ** Eating a pastry (bakery, 25$, consumable). +1 hunger. Grooming * How smelly and dirty you are. * Max grooming can be increased by some attribute (I think it's charm but I need confirmation). * Grooming is be recovered by: ** Taking a shower (bathroom). +7.7 grooming. *** NOTE: At lower level of friendness, your housemates will not allow you in the bathroom alongside with them. If you are already in the bathroom and time passes, they will ask you to leave. If you go into the bathroom while they are in there, you will lose friendness. ** Eating a mint candy (bakery, 25$, consumable). +1 grooming. Fun * How bored you are. * Max fun can be increased by some attribute (I think it's knowledge but I need confirmation). * Fun can be recovered by: ** Watching TV (living room). +1 fun. ** Playing video games (after buying or being gifted the Z-box). +2.5 fun. ** Playing a game (mall, arcade, 1$). +2.5 fun. ** Taking a break (office). This is a free action that can be taken once per day, if you work. +1 energy, +1 fun. ** Reading the fun book (bookstore, 25$). +4 fun. ** Watching a movie (movie theater, 10$). +4 fun. ** Masturbating (living room, free action, requires yellow or red fun). +1 fun. This is a free action that can be taken once per day. ** Complimenting girls. +1 fun. This is a free action that can be taken once per day, per girl. ** Partying (nightclub which takes $15 as an entry fee, requires fancy clothes to be equipped, $50). +5 fun, +3 charm. Also, when you get a girl's phone number, they will randomly send you text messages. These text messages will recover your fun for free. Attributes Fitness * Your physical capabilities. * Fitness increases your maximum energy and is favored by Sasha. * Fitness can be increased by: ** Doing push ups (bedroom, all needs must be above 5). 50% chance to gain 1 fitness. ** Swim (pool or water park, requires bathing suit, spring and summer only). +1 fitness. ** Running (park, requires sport clothes). +1 fitness. ** Light training (gym, requires sport clothes). +2 fitness. ** Heavy training (gym, requires sport clothes). +4 fitness. ** Fitness machine (electronic store in the mall, $600). Small chance to gain +1 fitness every time you sleep. Charm * How charismatic you are. * Charm decreases the chance of giving a bad compliment and acts as a prerequisite for options in some events. * Charm can be increased by: ** Practicing speech (bathroom, all needs must be above 5). 50% chance to gain 1 charm. ** Sunbathing (pool, spring and summer only). +1 charm. ** Getting a haircut (mall, $50). +3 charm. Can only be done every number of days. ** Partying (nightclub which takes $15 as an entry fee, requires fancy clothes to be equipped, $50). +5 fun, +3 charm. ** Reading the charm book (book store, $100). +2 charm. ** Charm machine (electronic store in the mall, $600). Small chance to gain +1 charm every time you sleep. Knowledge * How smart you are. * Knowledge increases the amount of money you get from working. * It also increases the number of subjects you can talk to the girls about (you start with 2). These are all of the possible subjects you can talk to the girls about: ** Books ** Computers ** Fashion ** Food ** Love ** Music ** People ** Politics ** Sex ** Sports ** Travels ** TV * Knowledge can be increased by: ** Thinking hard (park, all needs must be above 5). 50% chance to gain 1 knowledge. ** Reading a knowledge book (book store, $100). +2 knowledge. ** Study (university, $25). +3 knowledge. ** Knowledge machine (electronic store in the mall, $600). Small chance to gain +1 knowledge every time you sleep. Skills Guitar Martial Arts Cooking Hung